Tease
by Crimson-0rchid
Summary: Tala comes home frustrated after a teasing and unfulfilling date and his Phoenix roommate sees no need in letting that frustration going to waste... Yaoi lemon with Kai and Tala.


Oh hello world.  
So I haven't posted anything on here for like...well 3+ years. And my comeback is a one shot lemon. Oh cause I am a pervert like that. But I hope you all enjoy regardless! This simple little idea came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until it found itself spilled across Microsoft Word (:

**Warning: **I didn't rate this M for Manlyyummyness; Even though that works too. But this is Yaoi Lemon which means boyxboy sexytime.

**Disclaimer: **I (sadly) do not own Beyblade or any of it characters...cause the only ones I'd want would be Kai and Tala. And the show would be _way_ different. And...*continues to ramble*

**xoxoxoxox**

_*Bang!*_

The sound of the front door to the apartment slamming shut startled the two toned bluenette from his thoughts. Sighing he put down his coffee and casually walked to the entrance way only to find his roommate hopping out of his boots and jacket growling a slur of curses.

Kai smirked, "Rough date?"

Tala glared in response. "Oh you mean the little cock tease I had to deal with all fucking night?"

"Maybe you were too perverted for him." Kai chuckled receiving yet another signature Tala Ivanov glare.

"Hn. Well if I was he certainly wasn't giving any hints about it. He was teasing me all night! You should have seen the way _he _was grinding and groping _me_! Then at the end of it goes 'oh I'm actually not really into this' and fucking walks off!"

Suddenly the phoenix was in the others space and drawing ghostly circles on the other's back. "Awe does the little Wolfie not like to be teased?" A smirk played on Kai's lips revealing perfect teeth. He held Tala's stare and the red head swore he saw mischief for a second and then it as well as the touches were gone as Kai turned and walked away.

"Hiwatari." The wolf growled. Kai stopped in the entrance to the kitchen and hummed to acknowledge the other but didn't face him.

Suddenly two strong hands gripped either side of the bluenette's waist and hot breath teased his ear. "I've had lot quite enough teasing for one night Hiwatari."A skillful tongue traced the shape of Kai's right ear which unconsciously leaned into the touch. The wolf smirked nibbling on the lobe as Kai bit his lip in attempts to hold back a groan.

Finding his breath again, Kai turned himself around in one swift move and pushed Tala against the wall pinning his hands up, much to other's surprise. "Well Mr. Ivanov, if teasing isn't you're thing then this game should just end now. Cause _I_ for one," Kai paused leaning in to gently brush his lips against the other then just as quickly pulling back. "Am a fan of teasing."

Tala couldn't hold back the moaning whimper that escaped his lips. He heard the slightly shorter man smirk below him. Crystal eyes snapped open with the look of a hunter heavy in them. He returned the bluenette's smirk. If this is how Kai wanted to play, he would show him that he wasn't the only that could tease. His hands still pinned above his head the wolf pushed his hips off the wall and skillfully began to grind them into the bluenette's. Kai's breath hitched as he felt Tala's member brush against his. He let out a gentle hiss as he found himself grinding back into Tala. The taller man smirked at his distracted prey snatching the opportunity to attack the man's neck. He bit down just above the collarbone causing a surprised gasp to escape the phoenix. Tala smirked and closed his eyes; the sounds Kai made were beginning to drive him mad and the very thought of what his moans must sound like made Tala's member grow even harder.

Kai's mind was swirling. Too many times a husky ghost of his roommate had climbed his way into Kai's dreams, bed, showers...fuck Kai had fantasized about fucking Tala just about everywhere. Kai mentally moaned at the thought of what the red head might taste like...

Crimson eyes snapped open taking Tala by surprise. Kai _was not_ giving up dominance that easy. The bluenette shoved the taller man tight against the wall and captured the others lips with his. Letting go of Tala's wrists he buried one hand in the fiery locks pulling the other closer as his other hand busied itself teasing the red head's nipple through his skin tight shirt. Tala moaned into the kiss and grabbed at the blue locks while grabbing Kai's tight ass. Lust was quickly taking both over as they found themselves grinding into each other again.

Kai nibbled at Tala's bottom lip begging for entrance, he _needed_ to taste the man of his desires. Tala happily granted him entrance and the pair moaned as they found their tongues in a battle for dominance as they explored the wet caverns of each other. They finally broke apart panting and lust filled crimson eyes were met by equally lustful looking crystal ones. No words were needed; they both needed more. _Now._ Tala scooped the younger man up and began carrying him to his room. Kai wrapped his legs around Tala's small waist and used the opportunity to explore the others neck; kissing, nipping and licking. Tala groaned and almost lost his balance; Kai had skills with his tongue and the thought of it exploring southern regions of Tala made him quicken his pace to his bedroom.

The entangled pair stumbled onto the bed and Tala wasted no time in capturing the phoenix's lips. Kai slipped his slender hands underneath Tala's shirt exploring the soft hot flesh underneath. He groaned loving the feeling of Tala's muscles dancing under his fingertips as he moved. Tala broke the kiss only to explore more of the man panting beneath him. He panted hot breath into the bluenette's ear causing shivers to shoot down his spine before the wolf carried on with a trail of kisses down the man's neck and collarbone. He teased the flesh that was visible from the V-neck shirt and left small red marks on the collarbone that peaked out from underneath.

Kai tugged at Tala's t-shirt, "Off. Now." The wolf smirked but obeyed taking the shirt off in one swift movement before leaning down the take off the other's annoying piece of clothing. Tala sat up straggling Kai's waist and grinning as he took in the shapes of Kai's arms and muscular chest. He ran skilled fingers up Kai's abdomen to his nipples where he stopped to tease them.

"Forgive me for underestimating how fucking hot you look naked phoenix." Tala's tongue took over for his fingers as he skillfully flicked at Kai's nipples with his tongue. Kai arched his back to the contact and moaned as Tala forced him down brushing their clothed erections together. Kai smirked when he heard the wolf moan above him at the contact; he wanted this just as much as he did. Kai ran his nails down the pale back above him leaving a trail of red marks. The other bit down on the nipple in his mouth in response and let out a low groan. His mind was becoming more clouded by the second and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up this game of tease before he just rolled the phoenix over and fucked his brains out.

One swift move found the wolf on his back looking up into hungry crimson eyes; he really needed to stop underestimating Kai's swift movements and strength. Hot breath invaded the red head's ear, "I've wanted to know what your ecstasy tastes like for so long..." Kai nibbled the ear lobe and enjoyed the fact that the wolf beneath had seemed to stop breathing, "I _need_ you in my mouth Tala." Tala moaned loudly and leaned into the hand that had begun to stroke his aching member. The wolf panted as Kai slowly unbuttoned his pants and began to slide them down. Kai never took his eyes off of Tala's face enjoying the look of lustful impatience that had come over him. The bluenette positioned himself between slender legs and kissed the erection through the boxers fabric. Kai's member twitched at the moan that erupted from Tala and for second the bluenette's mind clouded over with such lust he forgot what he was doing.

"Kai...please...I need you to touch me." The plea cleared the fog from the phoenix's mind as he licked the long shaft from tip to base through the fabric then grabbed the hem with his teeth. The red head writhed under him as Kai pulled his boxers down with his teeth. '_Fuck! Fuck! Why didn't I attack Kai months ago! '_

With all of Tala's clothing tossed to the side Kai finally was able to take his wolf, yes _his_, fully in. He ran his fingers quickly across the muscular abdomen, to the silky inner thighs then back up to Tala's fully erect member. He slid a finger slowly up the long shaft enjoying the twitch and moan he received in response. He wanted to tease Tala for hours however he knew neither he nor the panting wolf under him could stay in control that long tonight. He smirked; there would be other chances to make his wolf beg. He would make sure of it.

Kai leaned down taking the tip of Tala into his mouth and began circling his tongue around the top. Tala bucked up signaling he wanted more. Oh fuck he needed more. He wanted to feel more of Kai's hot wet mouth and that tongue. Fuck he had never felt such a skillful tongue. Kai happily complied with the wolf's plea and took all of Tala into his mouth. He moaned loudly when he felt the precum slide down his throat and the way it tasted on his tongue. Kai bobbed his head up and down the hard shaft swirling his tongue around it getting lost in the moans and random string of words that came from the red head beneath him. His moans joined the other sending vibrations down the man beneath him.

"Ohhh my god...fuu...ckk...Kaiii! Uhhh. Fuckfuckfuckkkkk. " Tala was so close and Kai could feel it; he quickened his pace and massaged Tala's balls...fuck Tala tasted so fucking good!

Tala's body felt like it was on fire and he knew he was so close to the edge. He bucked his hips and gripped at the sheets till his knuckles were white. Kai moaned at the taste of Tala and the sensation was the final push to send the red head over the edge. Tala shot his hot seed down Kai's throat as he screamed in ecstasy. Kai more than happily swallowed and licked up every drop of cum off the wolf's shaft. Tala lay panting his inner thighs twitching with pleasure from undoubtedly the best blowjob he had ever received.

When crystal eyes finally reopened from bliss he found a now fully naked phoenix sitting above him. The phoenix was ever so slowly sucking on two of his own fingers lubing them up with the red head's cum and his own salvia. With the other hand he was slowly stroking himself up and down. The sight made Tala moan and he could already feel his cock twitching back to life. The moan caused the phoenix to open his eyes and remove the fingers from his mouth. The crimson eyes had become a deep burgundy from the lust swirling in them.

"I fucking love the way you taste. I could drink you up like water." The phoenix paused as he lifted himself up slightly to insert his two fingers into his entrance. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Yep Tala was defiantly alive and ready to go again. If the sight of Kai naked wasn't enough to turn him on, the sight of Kai stretching himself was more than enough. The red leaned up and drew his phoenix into a deep and passionate kiss. Kai broke it, "Tala...I _need _you. I need to feel you cum inside me." Tala moaned and removed Kai's fingers from his entrance. Grabbing Kai's hips he lifted the slender waist and placed the tip of his member at Kai's entrance. Kai let out a moan in anticipation then a loud moan as Tala pulled Kai down onto his erect member.

Tala fought all urges and remained still for a moment waiting for the bluenette to adjust. Kai buried his face in Tala's neck then let out a firm "Move." Tala happy complied and began thrusting into his phoenix. They both let out loud moans. Kai was so tight and fucking..._hot!_ Tala could barely contain himself as his wolf side took over and he began slamming into the gorgeous phoenix above him. A loud cry from the bluenette told Tala that he had found the smaller man's sweet spot and he made sure to hit it with every thrust.

"Oh god...Tala...faster! Oh please faster!" The phoenix begged as he ran nails down the wolf's back. Tala moaned in response and flipped them both over so that Kai was now on his back. The wolf grabbed the small thighs and raised them up as he thrust faster into his phoenix. Tala couldn't think; he was lost completely in the deep moans and how fucking good his name sounded rolled off of Kai's tongue. Tala wrapped a hand around Kai's needy erection and began to pump it matching his thrusts. Kai let out strings of incoherent words in response and began to buck his hips to match Tala's thrusts.

The bluenette's moans got louder and he tightened around Tala. "Ohh...uhh! Fuck TalaaaAAaa!" The phoenix fell over the edge shooting his seed over both of their chests and loosing himself in the sweet bliss of orgasm. Moaning the phoenix's name the wolf quickly followed joining him in bliss, collapsing onto Kai not even having the strength to pull out. Kai wrapped his arms around Tala as they both just laid there panting and enjoying the sensation that came after a fucking mind blowing orgasm.

Finally Tala found some strength and pulled out rolling over; Kai still had his arms wrapped around the wolf causing him to roll onto his side facing the red head. Tala brought a hand up running it through the sweaty blue locks and smirked. "You are quite the tease."

The phoenix chuckled, "Oh Wolfie you haven't experienced anything yet..." With that he pulled the wolf in for a passionate kiss.

**xoxoxoxox**

Fini!  
I hope you all enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated. Flames are as well since I'm a huge fan of smores but lack a fireplace! :D


End file.
